The present disclosure relates generally to determining an anchoring of a marine vessel, and more specifically, to a system and method for determining an anchoring location of a marine vessel based on location data of the marine vessel.
Finding an anchoring berth is not supported by current technology. Lack of knowledge on this subject at best can make some situations frustrating and difficult, and at worse cause one to lose a boat or even a life. Many factors must be considered when determining where to anchor a boat, such as: shelter from wind, boat traffic, “swinging room” availability, a depth of water, and a terrain of the sea floor. However, even with current technology, finding a proper location to anchor a boat can be an extremely difficult and time consuming task, especially in areas a mariner is not familiar with.